DELETE
Schedule Monday-Friday :4:30 am – Ronda Trese (replay) :5 am – Happy Morning Yehey :7:30 am – Joey & Teysi :8 am – NBA (live via satellite) (Mon) (until 10:30 am) :Pamana (Tue) :Learn with English (Wed) :Bayaning Bayani (Thurs) :Math Makulay (Fri) :8:30 am – Time Quest (Tue & Wed) :Cyborg Kurochan (Thurs & Fri) :9 am – Kirarin (Tue-Fri) (Manila) :9:30 am – Ghost Fighter (Tue-Fri) :10 am – TODAS Kids (Tue-Fri) :10:30 am – KapinoyLand :11 am – Winx Club :11:30 am (IBC Classics) - :Mon: Iskul Bukol :Tue: Sic O'Clock News :Wed: Hapi House :Thurs: Chicks to Chicks :Fri: TODAS :12:30 pm – Lunch Break :2 pm – Showbiz Star :2:30 pm – My Little Janella :3 pm – Frijolito (Philippine remake) :3:30 pm – Amazing Twins :4 pm - :Mon: Team Rescue 911 :Tue: Global Mission :Wed: Negoshow :Thurs: Operation Lingkod Bayan :Fri: Makabayang Duktor :4:30 pm – Kapinoy Cinema (4pm, regional) (Mon & Thurs) :13 Original Movie (4pm, regional) (Tue) :PBA (Wed & Fri) (until 6:30 pm) :5:30 pm – Express Balita provincial editions (weekdays) :6 pm – Love You (Mon, Tue & Thurs) :6:30 pm – Express Balita :7:30 pm – Janella in Wonderland :8 pm - :Mon: Sic O'Clock News Naman :Tue: Shake, Rattle and Roll :Wed & Fri: PBA (until 9:30 pm) :Thurs: Abra Gayuma :8:45 pm – K-Pop Star Hunt (Mon, Tue & Thurs) :9:30 pm – Your Heart, My Love :10 pm – Crazy Little Thing Called Love (Philippine remake) :10:30 pm – La Madrastra :11 pm – My Love Patzzi :11:30 pm – Ronda Trese :12 mn - :Mon: Linawin Natin :Tue: Snooky :Wed: Forum ni Randy :Thurs: Good Take :Fri: Report Kay Boss! :12:45 am to 1:30 am – Night of Song Music Saturday :5 am – Pasugo: Ang Tinig ng Iglesia ni Cristo :5:30 am – El Shaddai :7 am – Hapi Kung Healthy :7:30 am – Science Kwela :8 am – Wok with Yan :8:30 am – Kamen Rider Fourze :9 am – Mickey Mouse Clubhouse :9:30 am – Cooltura :10 am – NBA (Live via satellite) :12 nn – Lunch Break :2:30 pm – PBA :4:15 pm – Friends 4Ever :5 pm – Express Balita Weekend :5:30 pm – Bitag :6 pm – Who Wants to be a Millionaire? (Philippine version) :7 pm – Once Upon a Time :7:45 pm – Sandy's Romance :8:30 pm – ONE FC :9:30 pm – Born to be a Superstar :10:15 pm – Sir Chief Loves Maya :11 pm – Happy TODAS :12 mn to 1 am – DMZ-TV Sunday :5 am – Jesus Miracle Crusade :6:30 am – Family TV Mass :7:30 am – Barney & Friends :8 am – Sky Ranger Gavan :8:30 am – Kusinahan :9 am – Chinatown TV :10 am – Viva Box Office :11:45 am – SM Little Stars :12:30 pm – It's Partytime :2:30 pm – PBA :4:30 pm – CelebrityDATcom :5 pm – PBA :7 pm – Express Balita Weekend :7:30 pm – The Million Second Quiz (Philippine version) :8:30 pm – Iskul Bukol Men :9:15 pm – Born to be a Superstar :10:15 pm – Last Fool Show (new season) :11 pm – Sunday Sinemaks :1 am to 2:30 am – El Shaddai Note: Plus with IBC Hedliners every hour from 10 am, 12 nn, 4 pm and 10 pm everyday. IBC also airs the special coverage from the government such as SONA, election from Hatol ng Bayan and many more from PTV-4. The NBA season also on IBC this September till April. Schedules vary according to the US schedule. Please check the weekly season. IBC also covers the sports coverage such as boxing matches from Manny Pacquiao and Nonito "The Filipino Flash" Donaire, olympics and many more. 'List of IBC talents' IBC News and Current Affairs *Henry Omaga-Diaz (Express Balita) *Snooky Serna (Express Balita, Snooky) *Ricardo Cepeda (Express Balita) *Tony Velasquez (Ronda Trese) *Bernadette Sembrano (Ronda Trese) *Amelyn Veloso (Ronda Trese, Negoshow) *Alex Santos (Happy Morning Yehey) *Czarinah Lusuegro (Express Balita Weekend) *Randy David (Forum ni Randy) *Jing Castañeda (IBC Headliners) *Vincent Santos (Happy Morning Yehey, Team Rscue 911, Express Balita Weekend) *Cathy Eigenmann (Happy Morning Yehey, Good Take, Cooltura) *Ralf Rivas (Team Rescue 911) *Jarius Bondoc (Linawin Natin) *Maria Ressa (Global Mission) *Jun Veneracion (Global Mission) *Tony Falcon (Operation Lingkod Bayan) *Dr. Willie Ong (Makabayang Duktor) *Dra. Liza Ong (Makabayang Duktor) *Dominic Almenor (Report Kay Boss) *Ben Tulfo (Bitag) *Jeff Arcilla (weatherman) (Happy Morning Yehey, Express Balita, Hapi Kung Healthy) *Aldczar Aurelio (weather forecast) (Ronda Trese) *Dr. Edwin Bien (Hapi Kung Healthy) Kapinoy superstars *Abra (Abra Gayuma, It's Partytime) *Louie Ocampo (Night of Song Music) *Georgina Wilson (Express Balita) *Carlos Agassi (Lunch Break) *Manilyn Reynes (Happy Morning Yehey, Lunch Break, Hapi Kung Helathy) *Lou Veloso (Hapi Kung Healthy) *Arlene Tolibas (Hapi Kung Healthy, Sir Chief Loves Maya) *JM Ibañez (Sir Chief Loves Maya) *Divina Valencia (Sir Chief Loves Maya) *Bobby Yan (Lunch Break, Ghost Busters) *Pat Natividad (Lunch Break) *Noel Trinidad (Your Heart, My Love) *Dolly Anne Carvajal (Happy Morning Yehey, Showbiz Star) *Ryan Agoncillo (Lunch Break) *Joy Viado (Lunch Break, Sir Chief Loves Maya) *Smokey Manaloto (Lunch Break) *Nicole Andersson (It's Partytime, Lunch Break, TODAS Kids, Frijolito) *Nadia Montenegro (Lunch Break) *TJ Trinidad (Lunch Break) *Annabelle Rama (Lunch Break) *Ramon Bautista (Iskul Bukol Men, Sic O'Clock News Naman) *JC Tiuseco (Your Heart, My Love, It's Partytime) *Maxene Magalona (It’s Partytime, Your Heart, My Love, Friends 4Ever) *Anthony Suntay (Happy Morning Yehey, CelebrityDATcom, Ronda Trese) *Dolly Anne Carvajal (Happy Morning Yehey, Showbiz Star,CelebrityDATcom) *Wesley Chua (Chinatown TV) *Lizbeth Yap (Chinatown TV) *Louella Ching (Chinatown TV) *Wendy Ty (Chinatown TV) *Morgan Say (Chinatown TV) *RJ Valentin (Chinatown TV) *James Yap (PBA) *Mark Caguioa (PBA) *Arwind Santos (PBA) *Robert Jaworski (PBA) *Jason Castro (PBA) *Mark Caguioa (PBA) *Norman Black (PBA) *Wesley Gonzales (PBA) *Lebron James (NBA) *Kobe Bryant (NBA) *Michael Jordan (NBA) *Dwyane Wade (NBA) *Claudine Barretto (Your Heart, My Love) *Raymart Santago (Your Heart, My Love) *Diether Ocampo (Your Heart, My Love) *Ya Chang (Happy TODAS) *Cherry Pie Picache (Your Heart, My Love) *Cogie Domingo (Crazy Little Thing Called Love, It's Partytime, Frijolito) *Jaclyn Jose (Your Heart, My Love) *DJ Durano (Your Heart, My Love) *Nikki Bacolod (It's Partytime, Your Heart, My Love) *Vandolph Quizon (Crazy Little Thing Called Love, Sir Chief Loves Maya) *Say Alonzo (Crazy Little Thing Called Love, It's Partytime) *Joanna Morales (Crazy Little Thing Called Love, It's Partytime) *Lucas Zamora (It's Partytime, Abra Gayuma) *Cara Eriguel (Friends 4Ever) *Alfred Vargas (Lunch Break, Janella in Wonderland) *Antoinette Taus (Friends 4Ever) *Steffano Mori (Friends 4Ever) *Beth Tamayo (Friends 4Ever) *Carl Guevarra (Friends 4Ever) *Joseph Bitangcol (Friends 4Ever) *Gloria Romero (Save the Last Dance for Me) *Kiko Estrada (It's Partytime, Frijolito) *Princess Punzalan (Your Heart, My Love) *Juan Rodrigo (Your Heart, My Love) *Tetchie Agbayani (Your Heart, My Love) *Nicole Uysiuseng (Crazy Little Thing Called Love, Friends 4Ever) *Joe Vargas (Crazy Little Thing Called Love) *Rebecca Chiongbian (Crazy Little Thing Called Love) *Biboy Ramirez (Crazy Little Thing Called Love, Save the Last Dance for Me) *Ashley Rivera aka Petra Mahalimuyak (Iskul Bukol Men) *AJ Muhlach (It's Partytime, Sandy's Romance, Lunch Break) *Nadine Lustre (It's Partytime, Sandy's Romance) *Marvin Ong (It's Partytime) *Anja Aguilar (It's Partytime, Born to be a Superstar) *Sam Concepcion (Born to be a Superstar) *Kelly dela Cruz (It's Partytime, Janella in Wonderland) *RJ Jimenez (It's Partytime, Janella in Wonderland) *Ronaldo Valdez (Your Heart, My Love) *Young JV (Happy TODAS) *Imee Hart (TODAS Kids) *MMJ (MM and MJ Magno) (It's Partytime, Iskul Bukol Men) *Neil Coleta (TODAS Kids, DMZ-TV) *Tricia Santos (Iskul Bukol Men) *Jason Abalos (DMZ-TV) *Yen Santos (Janella in Wonderland) *G-Force Dancers (DMZ-TV) *Robi Domingo (It's Partytime, Who Wants to be a Millionaire?) *Drew Arellano (The Million Second Quiz) *Sue Ramirez (It's Partytime, TODAS Kids, Janella in Wonderland, Friends 4Ever) *Khalil Ramos (It's Partytime, TODAS Kids, Friends 4Ever) *Andi Manzano (It's Partytime, Your Heart, My Love) *Gary Lising (TODAS Kids, My Little Janella) *Dina Bonnevie (TODAS Kids) *Ian Veneracion (TODAS Kids, Your Heart, My Love) *Giselle Sanchez (Don’t Forget the Lyrics!, Abra Gayuma, Last Fool Show) *Nel Gomez (It's Partytime, TODAS Kids, Janella in Wonderland, Frijolito) *Gee-Ann Abrahan (Iskul Bukol Men) *Kiko Ramos (TODAS Kids) *Coleen Garcia (It's Partytime, TODAS Kids, Iskul Bukol Men, Janella in Wonderland, Frijolito) *Eddie Gutierrez (Frijolito) *Aiko Meneldez (Frijolito) *Mariibeth Bichara (My Little Janella) *Val Sotto (My Little Janella) *Cristine Reyes (Crazy Little Thing Called Love, It's Partytime) *Dingdong Dantes (It's Parttime, Crazy Little Thing Called Love) *Jake Cuenca (It's Partytime) *Maricar Reyes (Crazy Little Thing Called Love, Frijolito) *Chris Gutierrez (Janella in Wonderland) *Shy Carlos (TODAS Kids, My Little Janella) *Stephanie Henares (My Little Janella) *Yassi Pressman (Iskul Bukol Men) *John Regala (Iskul Bukol Men, Frijolito) *Phoebe Walker (Frijolito) *Jovic Monsod (My Little Janella) *Jericka Martelle (My Little Janella) *Andrei Felix (TODAS Kids, Janella in Wonderland) *Hiro Torobu (Iskul Bukol Men) *Jamilla Obispo (Iskul Bukol Men) *Victor Anastacio (Janella in Wonderland, Friends 4Ever, Happy TODAS) *Sam YG (Happy TODAS) *Joross Gamboa (Happy TODAS, Friends 4Ever) *Abby Bautista (It's Partytime, TODAS Kids, My Little Janella, Janella in Wonderland, Friends 4Ever) *Joey Marquez (Joey & Teysi, Abra Gayuma) *Tessie Tomas (Joey & Teysi, CelebrityDATcom) *Josh Padilla (It's Partytime, Iskul Bukol Men, Lunch Break, Janella in Wonderland) *Kat Alano (Janella in Wonderland) *Makisig Morales (TODAS Kids) *Mario Maurer (It's Partytime) *Erich Gonzales (It's Partytime) *Arkin del Rosario (Frijolito) *Jenine Desiderio (It's Partytime, SM Little Stars, My Little Janella) *Vic del Rosario, Jr. (SM Little Stars) *Louie Ignacio (SM Little Stars) *Princess Velasco (SM Little Stars) *Martin Velayo (Frijolito) *Cacai Bautista (Frijolito) *Paolo Ballesteros (Frijolito) *Sofia Andres (It's Partytime, Frijolito, Iskul Bukol Men) *Aki Torio (It's Partytime, Iskul Bukol Men, Lunch Break) *Bianca Casado (It's Partytime, Iskul Bukol Men) *Marlo Mortel (It's Partytime, Janella in Wonderland, Friends 4Ever) *Janella Salvador (It's Partytime, Janella in Wonderland, Friends 4Ever) *Freddie Gutierrez (It's Partytime, Janella in Wonderland, Friends 4Ever) *Michael Martinez (Janella in Wonderland) *Elisse Joson (Your Heart, My Love, Friends 4Ever) *Elmo Magalona (Janella in Wonderland, Happy TODAS) *Chin Chin Gutierrez (Janella in Wonderland) *Keempee de Leon (Abra Gayuma, Happy TODAS) *Bettina Carlos (Janella in Wonderland) *Jon Lucas (Abra Gayuma) *Ella Cruz (It's Partytime, TODAS Kids, Abra Gayuma) *Francis Magundayao (TODAS Kids, It’s Partytime, Janella in Wonderland, Friends 4Ever) *Giu Comia (It's Partytime, TODAS Kids) *Carla Castelo (It's Partytime, Sir Chief Loves Maya) *Joey Paras (Abra Gayuma) *Ces Quesada (Your Heart, My Love) *Maui Taylor (Your Heart, My Love, Whattaboys) *Nathan Bareera (It's Partytime, Janella in Wonderland) *Rose Van Ginkel of Pop Girls (TODAS Kids, Janella in Wonderland) *Andre Paras (Friends 4Ever) *Aubrey Caraan of Pop Girls (TODAS Kids) *Janica Buhain (Abra Gayuma) *Eddie Gutierrez (Abra Gayuma) *Carlyn Ocampo of Pop Girls (TODAS Kids) *Freddie Webb (Last Fool Show, My Little Janella) *Joyce Jimenez (Your Heart, My Love) *Thirdy Lacson (Bida si Sir Chief, Bida si Maya, TODAS Kids, My Little Janella, Friends 4Ever) *Andrés Muhlach (My Little Janella) *Melanie Marquez (Abra Gayuma) *Jon Santos (Sir Chief Loves Maya) *Sheng Belmonte (It's Partytime, Sir Chief Loves Maya) *Carlo Lazerna (Janella in Wonderland, It's Partytime, Sir Chief Loves Maya) *Andrea del Rosario (Sir Chief Loves Maya) *Jade Lopez (Sir Chief Loves Maya) *Paolo Serrano (Janella in Wonderland, Sir Chief Loves Maya) *Isabella Gomez (Sir Chief Loves Maya) *Blakdyak (Sir Chief Loves Maya) *Rocio Olbes (Sir Chief Loves Maya) *Pio Balbuena (It's Partytime, Sir Chief Loves Maya) *Yam Concepcion (It's Partytime, Whattaboys) *Kenjhons (It's Partytime) *Micah Muñoz (Sir Chief Loves Maya) *Mutya Orquia (It's Partytime, TODAS Kids, Friends 4Ever) *Louise Abuel (TODAS Kids, Janella in Wonderland) *Lance Lucido (TODAS Kids) *Miel Cuneta (It's Partytime, TODAS Kids, Janella in Wonderland *Cassy Legaspi (TODAS Kids, Abra Gayuma, Friends 4Ever) *Mavy Legaspi (TODAS Kids, Abra Gayuma, Friends 4Ever) *Harvey Bautista (TODAS Kids) *Bimby Aquino-Yap (It's Partytime, TODAS Kids, Frijolito) *Sofia Millares (TODAS Kids, Friends 4Ever, Frijolito) *Aldred Nasayao (TODAS Kids, Janella in Wonderland, Friends 4Ever, Sir Chief Loves Maya) *Timothy Chan (TODAS Kids, Janella in Wonderland) *Izzy Canillo (TODAS Kids, Your Heart, My Love) *Xyriel Manabat (Your Heart, My Love, TODAS Kids) *Pia Magalona (Janella in Wonderland) *Jerome Ponce (Janella in Wonderland) *Liza Soberano (It’s Partytime, Janella in Wonderland, Abra Gayuma, Friends 4Ever, Frijolito) *Anne Discher (Janella in Wonderland) *Donjeff Tejada (Janella in Wonderland) *Matt Edwards (Janella in Wonderland) *Anton Revilla (Janella in Wonderland) *Samantha Flores (It's Partytime) *Juan Carlos Urquico (It's Partytime, TODAS Kids) *Juan Miguel Urquico (It's Partytime, Ghost Busters, TODAS Kids, Abra Gayuma, Friends 4Ever) *Gerald Pesingan (TODAS Kids, My Batang Momay) *Charlie Green (It's Partytime) *Jordan Castillo (Frijolito) *Olyn Membian (Crazy Little Thing Called Love) *Paul Robis (Iskul Bukol Men, Frijolito) *Lander Vera-Perez (Frijolito) *Janeena Chan (It's Partytime, Your Heart, My Love) *Dino Imperial (It's Partytime, Your Heart, My Love) *Paul Jake Castillo (Crazy Little Thing Called Love) *Bojo Molina (Your Heart, My Love) *Anna Luna (Crazy Little Thing Called Love, It's Partytime) *Steven Silva (Your Heart, My Love) *Pelra Bautista (Frijolito) *MJ Cayabyab (Crazy Little Thing Called Love, It's Partytime) *Danielle Castaño (Iskul Bukol Men) *RJ Ledesma (Abra Gayuma) *Gloria Sevilla (Sir Chief Loves Maya) *Daniel Fernando (Iskul Bukol Men) *Ai dela Cruz (Ghost Busters, Abra Gayuma) *Lance Christopher (It's Partytime, Happy TODAS) *LJ Moreno (It's Partytime, Iskul Bukol Men) *Japeth Aguilar (Happy TODAS) *Jaycee Parker (Iskul Bukol Men) *Coraleen Waddell (It's Partytime, Iskul Bukol Men) *Miguel Aguila (It's Partytime) *Yoyong Martirez (Abra Gayuma) *Meg Imperial (It's Partytime) *Ronnie Ricketts (Sir Chief Loves Maya) *Mitch Valdez (Abra Gayuma) *Lito Legaspi (Frjolito) *Kenda Kramer (Frijolito) *Anton Alvarez (It's Partytime) *Candy Pangilinan (Frijolito) *Rudy Fernandez (Sir Chief Loves Maya) *Michael Flores (Frijolito) *Phillip Salvador (Sir Chief Loves Maya) *Ara Mina (Crazy Little Thing Called Love) *KC Montero (Janella in Wonderland) *Henry Edwards (Frijolito) *Jai & Joj Agpangan (Janella in Wonderland, TODAS Kids) *Joshua Cadelina (It's Partytime, Born to be a Superstar) *Dominic Roque (It's Partytime, Abra Gayuma, Frijolito) *Lani Misalucha (It's Partytime) *Thyro and Yumi (It's Partytime, as Thyro Alfaro for Abra Gaguma) *Jeriko Aguilar (Abra Gayuma) *Fretzie Bercede (TODAS Kids, Janella in Wonderland) *John Wayne Sace (Crazy Little Thing Called Love, TODAS Kids, It's Partytime) *Janine Tugonon (DMZ-TV, It's Partytime) *Top Suzara (It's Partytime) *Mansueto Velasco (Abra Gayuma) *Celia Rodriguez (Abra Gayuma) *Alexis Navarro (Iskul Bukol Men) *Nathan Lopez (Your Heart, My Love, Happy TODAS) *Abigail Macapagal (Your Heart, My Love) *Tutti Caringal (Iskul Bukol Men) *Katya Santos (Iskul Bukol Men) *Rachel Alejandro (It's Partytime) *Boots Anson-Roa (Once Upon a Time) *Jodi Sta. Maria (Sir Chief Loves Maya) *Richard Yap as Sir Chief (Happy Morning Yehey, Sir Chief Loves Maya) *Jackie Lou Blanco (Frijolito) *Vincent Bueno (It's Partytime, Abra Gayuma) *Ruby Rodriguez (Bida si Sir Chief, Bida si Maya) *Christopher de Leon (Your Heart, My Love) *Jinky Vidal (It's Partytime) *Gino Padilla (It's Partytime, Born to be a Superstar) *Paula Bianca (It's Partytime, Born to be a Superstar) *Joey Albert (Born to be a Superstar) *Dingdong Avanzado (It's Partytime, Born to be a Superstar) 'TV Commercials' Pinoy Trese :Una (No.1) sa masa :Para sa lahat :Narito ang 1st choice of the people. :Pinoy Trese: Kapinoy ng Pilipino kasama ang bagong Millennium. Super Mario Kart :Are you ready for the Biggest Event since World War 2!! :Come on down to the doomster track and see Your Favorite Racers on the Tarmac!!! :This Sunday!, Sunday!, Sunday! :Kids on the 12 get in Free!!, Free!!, Free!! :Super Mario Kart is not responsible for any injuries, death, kidnapping, or sacrificing during your stay at the Toadstool Track. Batteries sold separately.